


Caught In A Stitch

by Turwaithiel_Rainscent



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Department Store, Frisk - Freeform, Frisk is Agender, Gen, Papyrus is 6 feet 8 inches tall, Physical Abuse, Physical Abuse from a Parent, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans - Freeform, Sans is 5 feet tall, Shopping, Worried Sans (Undertale), agendered frisk, deadnaming, helpful Frisk, sans can alter his own clothes, tailor - Freeform, the store is like walmart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turwaithiel_Rainscent/pseuds/Turwaithiel_Rainscent
Summary: Sans has been putting off going to the store for new clothes for months after getting to the surface.  Frisk manages to get him to go to a department store with them.
Kudos: 28





	1. Department Store

"I don't know about this, Frisk."

"C'mon, Sans. We're just here to get you some new clothes."

Sans shuffled uncomfortably while looking at his worn-out pink slippers and tattered shorts. He had been avoiding this specific thing for months because...well, he just wasn't THAT comfortable with so many humans yet. They were all over and felt just about impossible to predict. All those souls, timelines, Karma... 

Not to mention him only having 1HP. Still.

Just then Sans bumped into a tall human. They didn't say anything, they just harrumphed out of the way gruffly. The small skeleton's eye glowed blue and yellow for, just a second in a brief panic before he calmed down. Up on the surface, the humans didn't enter into a FIGHT unless it was something serious. That was how he preferred it, but to see it in action gave him a bit of a pause. What if someone just decided one day that they didn't like his kind being on the surface? What if one of them decided they didn't like the way that he looked and just smacked him or something? He would dust before he knew what happened.

Frisk looked at him and frowned. The skeleton looked frozen. "...Are you sure you're okay? I mean, you could just tell me what kind of stuff you like and I could-"

Sans grinned wider and shook his head, seemingly snapping out of it at least temporarily. "Stop worryin'. I'm fine." He looked around and started going in the direction that was for apparel. 

Frisk followed. They had tried their best to get time off work while the department store wasn't this busy, but...they really couldn't get the time off. It was a busy time of the year and everyone was stretched pretty thin. They had worked about 10 days straight to get this specific time off to do this. Well, as for their time off to coincide with each other, that is. Sans' hours were crazy. 

They found him looking at the wall of pants. He eyes them and picks out a pair, holding them up by the waist. They are up to his chest and drape down to the floor. He looks at them and then at Frisk. He then puts them back. "Guess I'm not a normal...uh...man's size here."

Frisk chuckles a bit and shakes their head. "I guess not." 

Sans puts the pants back onto the shelf and then follows Frisk over to the boys' section.

He looks at Frisk dubiously. 

They stopped in front of some clothes that looked like they would maybe fit him. "So...how did you normally get your clothes?"

Sans picked out a white shirt with a grey stripe down the side, holding it up to himself. "...We would usually find stuff either in New Home or at the dump that we would fix-up. Especially when we were young." He looked at the tag. "...In human sizes, I think I'm an XL in boys." 

"Do you want to try them on?"

"Right here...?"

"No, there's a fitting room over there." Sans looked towards where Frisk had pointed, and nodded, taking several shirts and things with him. 

After a little bit, he came back out looking a little perturbed.

"...what's up?"

"I try them all on and end up looking like a little kid." The short skeleton said.

"Well, the only other way I can think is to get a tailor."

"I can tailor clothes just fine on my own."

Frisk nodded as they went back to the men's section. "I think we could get some small or medium men's clothes and you could alter them when you got home?"

Sans nodded, picking out some stuff. "We should also pick out some stuff for Papyrus."

"That might be difficult. I think we would have to find a big and tall store for that."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There are not many humans that are over 6 and a half feet tall."


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner time.  
> Sans has suspicions that something is wrong.

Sans and Frisk arrived at the house a little later, arms laden with bags. They pushed open the door only to be met with a delicious smell wafting towards them. They sat the bags near the door, then Sans hung up his hoodie on the hook. Even his white a-shirt looked a little ragged.

"Hey, we're home! Smells good!" Sans called out towards the kitchen. 

A rather tall skeleton wearing an orange apron came to the door. "Hiya! Thanks! Dinner is almost ready. You guys were gone for a long time, did you get everything that you needed?" He said in a bright and cheerful, almost too quick manner. He beamed and seemed genuinely happy to see them, as always. 

"Yup. Frisk helped."

They smiled and nodded.

Papyrus smiled broadly. "Great! Are you staying for dinner, Frisk? I made lasagna!"

They shook their head. "No. I have to get home. I've already been out too long...Mom's been blowing up my phone." They held up their phone to reveal about 10 text messages and 2 missed calls.

"You could invite her too! I made lots! Humans have so much...variety foodwise that it would be a shame not to share it." Papyrus grinned widely, opening his arms wide towards Frisk. 

Frisk was surprised. "Um...sure, let me ask." They got out their phone and began texting.

-

"I can't believe that she had sent me so many texts just asking where I was..." Frisk said pitifully as they put some of the salad into their bowl.

"Indeed. It almost sounded as if she was panicking." Sans said before taking a big bite of lasagna.

"Yeah. She’s a little overprotective.”

“That’s good, though, isn’t it? I mean, that means that she loves you!” Papyrus says happily as he gives everyone more tea.

Frisk looked away from Papyrus and back towards their plate. “...”

Sans glances at Frisk and then looks at Papyrus. “So, we found like one shirt for you today.”

“Oh really? What was it?”

Sans got up and got it from the bag at the door, tossing it at his brother. He caught it, immediately putting it on. He looked down on it. It said “Bone Daddy.” on it in big red letters. 

“So...is that humerus enough for you, Paps?”

It took him a minute, but then his eyes widened and he looked a little ker-fluffled. “SANS”

-

After dinner, Frisk was helping Papyrus clear the table. Most of the lasagna had been eaten, with only a bit leftover. "You can take them home if you want. A midnight snack?" Papyrus said as he dried the dishes that the human was putting into the dish drainer.

"Ah...no thanks. You guys can keep them."

"I insist. I can always make more."

Frisk blushed a little and nodded. "Thanks." They said, before finishing up the dishes. 

There was a buzzing sound. They wiped off their hands before answering it. "Hello?... Yes...yes....I will....okay.... love you too, bye." They sighed and looked at Papyrus. "I have to go. My Mom is getting super worried, and it's already 6."

Papyrus nodded and gave them a Tupperware dish full of lasagna. "Ok! Here you go!"

Frisk smiled. "Thanks..." They looked over at the living room, seeing Sans asleep on the couch. "Tell Sans that I'll see him later."

"I will." They got their things and left.

-

After they were gone, Sans opened one of his eyes and looked at Papyrus. "Hey, Paps...did Frisk seem extra tense today to you?"

Papyrus frowned a little. "Not really...why do you ask?" He went into the living room and sat down.

Sans closed his eyes. "I dunno. Something just seems up with them."

The tall skeleton nodded. "Maybe they're stressed out about work?"

"...Maybe."

There was silence for the moment, then Papyrus got back up. "I think I'm going to go on a run."

Sans nodded. "I'm going to stay here and search my eyelids for holes."

The taller skeleton chuckled and nodded. "Alright, but don't mess your sleep up."

"Not a chance." Then he fell asleep.


	3. Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has some issues when they get back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Deliberate misgendering and dead-naming. Physical abuse by a parent.

It started the moment that they entered the room.

“Where the hell have you been, Frisk?!”

Their Mom was standing there with her hand on her hip with a wooden spoon in her hand. She was pissed, her hair wild. They put their coat on the hook near the door before turning around coming face to face with her. 

“WELL?”

“...I was with Sans and Papyrus. You know this.” They said quietly, looking from her fierce dark eyes to the ground. They never could look her in the eyes when she was angry.

She scoffed. “Of course you were with them. Doing what?” She crossed her arms, gripping the spoon harder in her hand, her knuckles white with the effort. 

“I went to the department store with Sans and then Papyrus cooked us dinner.” They produced the container, handing it to her. “I’ve already told you this, Mom. Why are you acting like you didn’t know?” Their words were calm, but there was a slight shake underneath them. 

“Well, I just wanted to make sure that you were telling the truth the first time.” She said as she looked at the contents of the bowl. “...I don’t want you eating there again, young man.”

They ignored the deliberate gendering that was crafted to make them angry, “...What do you mean? They’ve been my friends for a long time, you know.”

“I know. That’s all you do when you’re off work. You never hang out with me!” 

“Well, if you would quit lambasting me every time I come home, then I might actually want to spend time with you!” Frisk was done. They pushed past her going towards their room.

“Oh no, you don’t! You come back here, Frisk!”

There was a bit of noise, and then a crash as they emerged again with a suitcase. “...Yes?”

She looked at the suitcase, then back at them. “And where do you think you are going?”

“Away from here. I’m tired of this shit. Every time I go out with my friends you do this.” They paused. “And you purposely misgendered me just a moment ago just to get me angry. I’m done.”

She scoffed again. “Well, I don’t know why it matters so much to you, Todd. It’s not like anyone actually takes you being agender seriously anyway. No one has time for all of those pronouns and name changes. You should just be happy with what I gave you.”

Frisk crossed their arms over their chest. “Well, I’m not. I have legally changed my name and gender. I am agender, and I am Frisk. Not Todd. I have explained this to you already. Umpteen times, but you refuse to listen.”

“Don’t get smart with me, you freak!” She all but yelled, advancing towards them. She raised the wooden spoon and smacked them across the face with it. Hard. 

Frisk cried out and took the spoon away from her, looking at her for an intense second before throwing the spoon into the sink violently. “Goodbye.” They shook their head while holding their face and picked up the suitcase going towards the door.

“If you walk out of this house then you are no child of mine. You can never come back!”

\---

Her shrill voice echoed in their head as they walked, almost blind to where they were going. This had been going on for a long time, even when they were little. The realization of them being agendered had come early, and so had the misgendering and deadname bullshit from their Mom as well. For 10 years they had endured this nonsense. Well, no more. 

They walked with the suitcase quickly feeling their eyes start to sting. They had saved up a little money, but usually, their Mom would take it all as soon as they got paid. They didn’t mind giving her some of the money...but it was always something...drugs, alcohol, clothes, food. It’s not like she didn’t have a job and made enough to actually live comfortably. But she hadn’t wanted Frisk to leave. 

Jokes on her then. She had refused to accept them so much that they left early. They were only 16 and were done. 

Frisk slowed once they had reached the middle of the city. They walked into a small department store and went into the bathroom. They looked at their face. A big knot was starting to form on their cheek. “Shit…” They said before touching the swollen skin. At least it wasn’t too near their eye this time. They thought she had poked their eye out the last time. 

Looking down at the basin, they began running the water and started washing their face. 

When they looked back up, there was a man standing behind them. A man with a white face almost like a mask, misshaped eyes and robed in black. Tall. 

Frisk whirled around to face them.

No one was there.


End file.
